A Ballad for Caius
by Lux-9
Summary: Sequel to Waltz for Lightning. Caius begins to reflect on his ambitions while Lightning sadly reflects on her's to Snow- 'How can the warriors live with, or without eachother' is basically the question that secretly occupies both of their minds. R&R


**A/N:** I'm BAAAACK! \(^O^)/ ***GLOMPS ALL THE LOVELY READERS OUT THERE***

I am back- yessiree~ n.n AND WITH A TREAT! O-O

Funny I'm going to publish this an hour or so before the oscars- I just hope that chic from The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo wins...er, what was her name again.. ***literally goes to check*** AH! YES! ^-^ Rooney Mara!~ Her acting was amazeballs!

But anyway, enough about that, I MISSED YOU GUYS!~ OMIGOSH THE COMMUNITY! \(;Q;)/ I need to get my ass more involved from now on!

Ugh. Oh yeah, the apology.. ***snort*** =3= 'Sorry' won't make up how whoresome I was to you guys! So, ^o^ Instead I'd love to present this to you all- **A Ballad for Caius** ~ ***heart*** The story before the, ***cough***, u_u ENDING story to this lovely searies- I'd love to thank you all for being so-so wonderful, and- Ugh. I'll save that for when THAT ending story is published xD

For now, please forgive me, and PUH-LEAZE! ^W^ Do NOT forbid yourselves from enjoying this!

Also, if you haven't noticed, this is the first one I've labeled as "Drama" because, well.. USUALLY whenever you near the ending, u.u ... OnO .. Just...read.. You'll lyke it, **Lux-9** promises you that~ u-u

**R E A D!~**

**PS. **In my previous stories, I stated that Lightning was 24 years old.. THAT WAS BEFORE THEY CHANGED IT BACK TO 21! XD I knew something was wrong with that... Anyway, enjoy your

**R E A D !~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> [Square Enix] ftw! ^0^

* * *

><p><strong>A Ballad for Caius<span> . : . ~<span>**

_ An ideal world._

_That's what he always wanted, wasn't it?_

_A world where time is at an infinite pause..._

_And to Caius Ballad,_

_That was his very definition of an 'ideal world'._

_A world where Yuel's soul would be put at ease..._

_A world that is flawless..._

_A world that would never meet its end._

_That is what Caius Ballad is fighting for._

_And to his every dismay, he is being completely misunderstood by those around him._

_Enemies were made._

_Ties were broken._

_A'many lives...were lost._

_And as he restlessly fought at ease with his chaotic power's support, he'd met an opponent that stood in his way(and continues to interfere with his plans)._

_Lightning Farron._

_Or, as he would call her,_

_Warrior Goddess._

_When beauty and strength meet, a wondrous power is born._

_Lightning emits that power- The very sight of her was one to gawk at._

_Caius secretly fell inlove with that warrior- unbeknownst to him, that is._

_A new and devious feeling overtakes him whenever their eyes meet._

_It was their greeting._

_It was their regards to one another's power and skills._

_They appreciated each other in their own mad and secretive ways._

_Because they were equal._

_They both seek change._

_But that is where they become paradoxical._

_Lightning wishes to return time to its peaceful and restful ways._

_While Caius wishes not to tamper with the timeline, but rather, seeks a timeless world._

_The two of them both have families they cherish._

_Lightning has Serah._

_Caius has Yuel._

_Both of them fight bloodily and tirelessly for the ones they care about._

_Lightning dared her fate to save her sister._

_And technically, that is what Caius is doing to save Yuel from her fate._

_Caius and Lightning..._

_Are not all that different._

_Just...mirror opposites._

_Both are deities._

_Both of them don't exist._

_…_

_And may a ballad be cheered to commemorate the two warriors._

**_Cheers._**

* * *

><p><strong>Valhalla <strong>

An irritated groan escaped him.

And as his eyelids fought their way into opening, he noticed that he was literally sandwiched between large piles of rubble.

And he speculated, smirking pathetically,...

_Lightning must believe I've lost the fist fight._

Inhaling a sigh, he shut his eyes for a brief moment to hear quick and swift movements from the 'outside' and he knew it was Lightning.

He breathed in her scent hence being stuck here.

_Now, to get out of this..._

"Humph" Biting on a breath, he engulfed himself in purple flames, and steeled his body and mind for a second before the rubble crunching him exploded into tiny unseeable particles that dissolved with the air.

Chaotic elements cured his body as he helped himself to his feet- cracking his knuckles in the process.

He let out an angry breath and knotted his dark lavender eyebrows to angry frown at the sight of the empty streets of Valhalla.

Lifeless.

Meaning: Lightning and that moronic blonde were gone.

Grinning devilishly, he picked up his large sword and placed it back on his back; "Not bad of a fist fight- for a woman, that is."

And as he walked in his search of vengeance, he thought of how wonderfully angry she would look if he'd told her that.

* * *

><p><strong>Valhalla's Memorial<strong>

A soft huff escaped the pink haired warrior's glossy lips as she crossed her arms and dropped her back against the wall behind her.

Her electrifyingly blue eyes traveled around the patient's room she was in and she let her feet take her towards the window- where she gazed at the night for any sight of purple.

A relieved sigh escaped her and she pressed her forehead against the cold window, and as she closed her eyes, she inwardly groaned at the thought of readying herself for another upcoming fight, which would very likely be soon.

_He's already recovered- I can sense it._

And speaking of recovery, she looked over her shoulders at the snoring and large figure of Snow Villiers, whom was hit during her fight with Caius earlier.

Dropping her eyelids halfway, she thought of how intense her fights are with Caius.

They were so intense, to the point that it was no joking matter.

Anyone interfering with their fights is at a hundred percent likeability of getting hit.

That 7ft blonde is no exception.

Its a good thing that Snow was in more ways solid.

To be frank, he's actually the best Sentinel she knew, and she _knew_ EVERYTHING.

_But still..._

She calmly walked towards him- she needed to head out soon.

"Hey." She softly called- crossing her arms over her chest.

And as he continued snoring as he if were sleeping in a bed of feathery Chocobos, she wanted so badly to punch him across the face like old times.

And thinking of old times caused a warm smile to grace her lips, and she closed her eyes for a brief moment before opening them again.

Averting her eyes to Snow's forehead, she caught the wound that she hadn't the time to heal earlier.

Placing her gauntlet gloved hand over his forehead lightly, an unworldly pale green light resonated from her hand, and she pressed it against his forehead to heal him.

In an instant, he was cleanly healed, and she was at ease.

Not to her surprise, he was still sleeping like the idiot she jokingly considered him to be.

Smirking softly, she punched his cheek lightly for the hell of it and began to walk away only to stop at a gruff-sounding groan.

Closing her eyes, she mouthed a; 'Snow'.

Turning around, she put a hand out in a gesture that he should stay in his bedridden position.

Blinking, he massaged his forehead and let out an irritated tut; "Is that you, Light?"

Scoffing, she stood by the bed and crossed her arms; "Who else." She shrugged a shoulder, then nodded at him; "How're you feeling?"

Sitting up, he quickly placed his muscular elbow on his knee; "Like hell."

Letting out a lame chuckle, he shook his head; "Your boyfriend sure knows how to hit a man where it hurts."

Lightning scoffed again; "Tch. He's not-"

Pressing her temples and closing her eyes, a pink blush powdered her cheek when she recalled the recent times they'd kissed each other.

Blinking dumbfoundedly, Snow smiled warmly; "I'm so happy to finally see you, Light." He voiced softly.

Flicking her eyes open, she stared at him patiently.

Grinning, he gave a quick thumbs up; "Feels like old times again," He interrupted himself and finished off chuckling.

Lightning snorted, but smirked, nevertheless; "Yeah."

The blonde stretched his buff arms behind his head and dropped his large feet on the floor- that way, he was directly facing his fiancee- his knees a small distance apart from her's.

"So, you ready to go?" He asked- casually.

Arching an eyebrow, she inhaled and took her head back in confusion; "What do you mean?"

Lightly punching his fists together, he stared his blue eyes into her's; "You know, home! New Bodhum... Serah's waiting for you- _We're_ waiting for you!"

Guiltily, she furrowed her eyebrows and dropped her hands by her sides.

Her lips parted, but she didn't say anything.

Instead, she turned around only to meet the large window- viewing the night skies- viewing Valhalla.

"Lightning?" He called- using her full name- he was serious.

She sighed; "I can't come back."

And as soon as she said that, the very visage of her purple haired rival appeared in her mind.

Inwardly, she winced.

"What?" He voiced in disbelief- to her expectancy.

"I can't..." She closed her eyes patiently; "...come back." She repeated.

She saw him standing from behind her from the window's reflection.

"Yeah! I heard you the first time! WHY?" He waved a clenched palm out- A sign of him getting worked up- She knew Snow well.

"I promised Serah I would get you back! And that's what I'm here for!"

Her eyelids dropped halfway.

"Snow. Keep quiet." She ordered- patiently.

"And you just dissape- HUH?" Obviously he just registered what she just said.

Forcing a soft smile, and hoping it would ease his worries, she turned around to face his taller figure.

"Etro needs me." She started.

And then, she told him everything.

His lips were parted in disbelief, and he slowly began to nod as he started to take in what she just told him.

His blue eyes were trembling as he scanned his sister in law's face- looking for a lack of seriousness of it.

"So you're really...-" He grabbed her bare shoulder with his leather gloved hand.

The rosy pink haired warrior stared at his hand, then back at his saddened face.

"Sis, you're..." He uttered slowly, not being able to finish his sentence.

Shutting his eyelids, he heavily breathed out an; "I'm so sorry."

She didn't get what he was apologizing for, or why he felt so guilty all of the sudden.

Did he feel sorry for her?

He did, because what he did next, totally took her off guard.

His large arms took her to a tight warm hug.

She shot her eyes open; "S-Snow!"

But he was silently crying.

He was breaking down for the very first time, and in front of noone but his fiancee's sister.

Because nothing would ever be the same again.

Lightning was now beyond their existence.

She was a deity- Watching over them from above and beyond.

Barely parting her lips, she grit her teeth and shut her eyes- biting down on a choke of a sob that desperately dared to escape her lips.

She clenched her gloved palms tight, and pressed her forehead against his heaving chest.

"Snow, you..."

"You're an idiot." She mumbled.

"I know." He answered.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, a tall and now brooding figure of a purple haired man was standing right outside the patient's room- resting his back against the wall and listening intently to everything.

His eyelids dropped halfway, and he pushed himself off the wall.

And just as he turned to walk away, a soft smile crossed his lips, and he looked over his shoulder.

He wanted to look at Lightning now- He wanted to see how she looked like all vulnerable.

And dare he say that his jealousy was kept under strict control at the thought of her being with that loon, so he...

_I should check things out- Just in case. _He nodded to himself silently, and he turned to walk into the room.

Taking a glance at the utterly quiet room filled with nothing but silent breaths, his devious face fell, and his fists clenched so tight they could bleed.

His teeth were grit so much, he could bite through titanium.

She was out of his view because that gigantic cretin was suffocatingly hugging her towards him.

And for a moment, he hated Lightning for not sensing his presence.

Or maybe she did and she was just neglecting him.

Caius was erupting- Like a volcano.

"I missed you so much, Light!"

Caius' eyes widened- _THAT'S IT!_

In warp speed he pulled Snow off of his _beloved_ rival and onto a wall.

Non of them had time to react- Caius was reacting IN WARP SPEED!

As Snow widened his eyes to register what was happening, he was being painfully and tirelessly punched in the gut, and before he had a chance to retaliate, Lightning's _lovely boyfriend_ delivered a ridiculously powerful uppercut to his jaw.

Briefly, Snow only saw dancing Chocobos chasing after stars before he drifted off to Lala Land.

Caius' back was turned to Lightning as he seethed out angry and heavy breaths.

The warrior goddess could only stare in fascination with her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"The hell..." She breathed- her surprised expression never wavering.

She felt sorry for Snow, yeah, but...

She'd never been so turned on in her entire life- EVER.

Quickly, he looked at her over his broad shoulder- his expression angry as lavender bangs tickled his face teasingly.

Turning around, he approached her.

She could only look up at him and voice out; "Caius." In a voice so vulnerable to the point that she was not angry at him for being, well, Caius.

She felt ridiculous.

He grabbed her by the throat, and for once, she didn't retaliate because...

She shot her eyes open.

Because...

Because he kissed her- rather angrily, too.

His large hands cupped her face possessively as if she belonged to noone but him.

Guiltily, she shut her eyelids and responded back and cupped his bold and strikingly handsome face.

She kissed him back intensely- reminding herself of how lonely she really was.

And how her rival was the only one that occupied her lonesome for all those years...

His hand traveled to her rump, and had she been any a bit more girlish, she would have squealed shyly like a school girl.

Instead, her hands traveled to his muscular shoulders, in which she pressed at them in a desperate act of want and need.

They both parted from each other at the very same time to catch their breaths- their eyelids halfway.

Caius placed yet another kiss on her luscious lips, then to the corners of her mouth and jawline teasingly- causing his pink haired rival to groan softly.

Smirking, he roughly pushed her back against the bed that Snow was formerly sleeping on.

Letting out an irritated; "Oof", Lightning pressed her gloved palms on the bed to lightly push herself up before he pinned her against it again and pushed his lips against her's furiously.

_The bed won't last_; She boastfully thought to herself.

He rested her head against the pillow and he stared down at her- grinning deviously; "I'm going to make your Goddess cry."

She blinked and knotted her eyebrows to an angry frown- But she passionately kissed him, because that was absolutely the sexiest thing she'd ever heard in her entire life.

He licked her cheek- sending a shiver right through her.

Her eyes averted to Snow's fallen figure.

Caius seemed to have noticed her gaze because he scoffed, smirked, and looked over his shoulder at him; "I want him to watch." He fessed deviously and looked back at her.

Smirking, she ran her fingers over his purple scarve and untied it; "I'm still stronger than you~"

Scoffing, but smirking, he neared closer to whisper haughtily against her ear; "Hmph. We'll see about that~"

…

"How do you take this off, _exactly_?"

"I can unsummon my armor~"

"Really, now?~ Why didn't you do that sooner?"

"... ~"

"Warrior of Goddess. You are even far more godly beneath that armor~"

"Oh, shut up, feather boy~"

**"I love you." **

Her eyes flicked open and a disbelieving gasp escaped her; _WHAT._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN. DUN. DUUUUUUUN! **

Well, ^u^ I'll leave the reviews to YOU ~

Oh, and as a heads up, when this gets published, I'll update something for **of Pink & Purple** ~ Because I promised you earlier that I WON'T update ANYTHING for it until I publish this one here...~

***clears throat***

**R E V I E W !~**


End file.
